


White Rose

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Beast!Russia, Beauty and the Beast AU, Belle!America, M/M, eventual RusAme, prucan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alfred was the talk of the town, but not always in a good way.Ivan wants someone to love him, but that's just a pipe dream.With his brother's health failing, Alfred journeys to find the one thing that might be able to save him- an enchanted white rose. When Alfred finally manages to obtain the cure for his brother he gets caught by the Beast. He is allowed to return home and save his brother, but there is a catch: he must return and become the Beast's prisoner.





	1. Tale as Old as Time

"Alfred, please, you don't have to do this." Matthew pleaded. Even if it was for his own health he would never want to risk someone else's safety to benefit himself.

"Mattie, don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm the hero after all, and what kind of hero would I be if I didn't try to save my little brother?" Even in the most somber of events Alfred seemed to bounce around on a natural high. At least, that was the show he put on for others, he would never let it show how terrified he was for his brother.

Matthew scoffed, "You're only older than me by fifteen minutes."

Alfred chose to ignore his brother's comment and instead continued packing the supplies needed for his journey. He picked up a flashlight, some matches, a canteen of water, a spare change of clothes, some chocolate bars, a good amount of food, and whatever else he deemed 'necessary' for his plight.

"Well, Mattie, I'm off to go save your life." He slung the pack over his shoulder and opened the door to the only home he had ever known.

"Good luck, I'm sorry that I'm making you do this." Alfred's soft spoken twin said as Alfred stepped one foot out the door.

"Heroes don't need luck." Alfred exclaimed, finally leaving the house with his ailing brother in it. He made his way through the quaint town where he had grown up and listened to what its people had to say.

"There he goes again, off on another one of those 'adventures'." One woman whispered to another.

"What a shame he keeps wasting all that potential he has on something so childish." The other replied

"He always has his head in the clouds, no denying he's a funny one." Said one of the merchants.

Needless to say, Alfred was rather disheartened at what he heard. Didn't they know his brother was sick and that he only wanted to help? Sure most people didn't know that Matthew was there sometimes, but that's just because he was naturally a quiet person. Surely they knew that he was dying. Right? Alfred was also rather sad to hear that the townsfolk thought he was wasting his potential. Sure, he wasn't a hunter or a baker or anything, but that doesn't mean he's wasting his potential, he's just using it for something else.

Just as he makes his way to the town border a gun shot rings out in the not too far distance. This was followed shortly by a mass of cheering. 

"Gilbert is off at it again." Alfred thought annoyed. 

Gilbert was the town's 'most eligible bachelor', but he had his sights set only on Matthew, who did not return the feelings. He seemed to have his heart in the right place though, what with him giving Matthew gifts and attention, something girls and guys alike dreamed of, but his ego didn't seem to get it; all the gifts were either trophies from his latest hunting trip or signed pictures of himself. He really set Alfred off.

"Ah speak of the devil, here he comes." Alfred mused.

"Alfred, where's your brother at?" Gilbert looked around as if Matthew would suddenly pop out of nowhere. Though he couldn't blame him; Mattie had a bad habit of doing that.

"If you really liked him you would have taken the time to notice that he's sick, really sick." Despite what he may seem at times Alfred really loved his brother.

Gilbert's cocky grin dropped for a second before reappearing, "Oh, well when he's better tell him that I want to talk to him."

Alfred nodded his head, and with that Gilbert walked away with his ever present fan club following his every move.

Trying to make up for lost time Alfred picked up his pace and set back off on his journey.

The path he took was well worn and filled Alfred's head with stories of the brave heroes who might have travelled the very same path in order to save their loved ones, or fight terrifying beasts. As the trail wore on the trees began to hang overhead more and more. Had it not been for the fact that there were no leaves on the trees Alfred might not have been able to tell if if was night or day. He didn't let that bother him though, he knew that he had to stay strong for Mattie.

Alfred didn't how long he had been walking for when he heard a branch behind him snap. He turned his head around as fast as he could manage and promptly started to run as fast as humanly possible.

"Wolves. Are. Behind. Me. How. The. Fuck. Did. They. Sneak. Up. On. Me. Like. That?" His thoughts a jumbled mess of equal parts terror and excitement.

Alfred payed absolutely no attention to where he was running, looking over his shoulder the entire time at the incoming canines. Well, he wasn't paying attention until he ran into a gate taller than his house and almost broke his nose.

Managing to push the gate open he stumbled through and pushed the gate back shut. The wolves spent a couple more minutes trying to break through with no avail. 

Finally feeling safe Alfred took the chance to look at his surroundings, such as the huge ass castle that Alfred wondered how nobody noticed before now. It had to have been visible from the town. 

Weighing his options Alfred decided to see if he could spend the night here, as it had started to rain and it was too late to turn back. Making his way up to the ominous entrance Alfred rammed himself into the door, fully expecting it to be locked, only to fall flat on his face when the door opened easily.

The interior of the castle was spectacular, if a bit creepy. Everything was covered in dust and cobwebs giving it the impression of a haunted castle.

"It probably is." Alfred thought, paranoid.

What Alfred failed to notice, however, was the clock and candelabra turning to one another.

"He could be the one."


	2. Song as Old as Rhyme

"He could be the one."

Alfred cocked his head to where the disembodied voice had come from, but all he could see was a table with a clock and a candelabra on it.

"Weird, I really thought I heard something." Alfred was trying hard to not imagine ghosts being the source of the voice.

Alfred looked through his bag to try and find one of the matches he had brought with him only to find that the two he had left were so wet that they were unusable at this point. Deciding to give this place a chance he went to pick up the candelabra not noticing how it was lit in a place that looked like it hasn't been lived in for almost a century.

"Welcome."

There was that voice again. Alfred picked out the obviously French accent but had yet to find where it came from.

"Who said that?" Alfred tempted fate. He never was one to keep his mouth shut.

"Right here." The candelabra which he had been holding crashed to ground when Alfred dropped it having seen it move and talk.

"Well now you've done it you frog." The clock jumped off the table to help his friend up.

"Woah, dude, how are you doing this? Is there like a really small person inside you controlling you? Or maybe you're being controlled by aliens? Maybe a witch cursed you?" Alfred rattled off the only 'reasonable' explanations.

"Well the last one wasn't too far off." The clock muttered to himself.

"Where are our manners? My name is Francis, and that tightly wound box of gears is Arthur." The previously unnamed candelabra introduced himself.

"Cool. My name's Alfred!"

"And may we ask what exactly you're doing here?" Arthur interrogated him giving him a deadly glare all the while.

"Well, you see, my brother is sick and my really awesome friend, Tony, who knows like everything, said that the only thing that would cure him was this magical white rose thing so I was looking for that when I got attacked by these wolves and now I'm stuck here." Alfred said all in one breath as if he was tired of explaining this even though it was only his first time doing so.

Francis nodded his head in understanding and waited a moment before offering Alfred a place to stay for the night. Which Alfred graciously accepted despite Arthur's obvious disapproval.

As Francis led Alfred to the biggest fireplace he had ever seen Arthur followed suit complaining about how their 'master' would be furious at them for doing this. Francis paid Arthur no mind so Alfred decided not to either.

"Do you know what the master would do if he found out about this?" Had Arthur not been various pieces of wood and metal, Alfred was certain that his face would be red and there would be steam blowing out of his ears.

Alfred sat in the chair as Francis pulled a foot rest up to him. Not even a second later a teacart rushed in the room causing Alfred to to squirm in his seat with delight at the fact that there were more of these talking appliance-things.

"Nice to meet you, would you like a cup of tea?" The talking teapot asked him. There were several little teacups on the teacart with her.

"Nah, it's fine. I don't drink tea, but if you had hot chocolate that would be great." Alfred said sheepishly as Arthur turned around and gave him a look that would not only kill him, but also resurrect him and kill him again. Though that didn't really differ from any other look he had given since he arrived.

"Of course, there's no problem." She assured him, calming Alfred some. She then proceeded to glare back at Arthur with an equally deadly glare. Alfred made it a point to not get on her bad side.

"Thanks. Hey, what's your name?" Alfred asked suddenly remembering he didn't know her name yet. He also wondered where she suddenly got the hot chocolate from, but he decided it wasn't that important. 

"Oh, my name is Elizaveta." Alfred nodded as he picked up the teacup which now held hot chocolate.

"Cool, thanks for the- woah, you're alive too?!" Alfred jumped in his seat when the little teacup started to giggle at Alfred.

"Yep, I'm Peter!" He proudly proclaimed. Alfred started to tune out when he started talking about how there used to be a goat he would ride.

All the sudden the doors burst open causing a gust of wind to blow out both Francis' flames and those of the fireplace. Elizaveta, Peter, Francis, and Arthur all immediately took cover leaving Alfred out alone, confused, and terrified for what was about to happen. What Alfred could only assume to be the 'master' Arthur was talking about approached him and stalked him like a vulture.

Alfred remembered nothing other than darkness, and pain, and then... nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who read/liked/commented on the last chapter, it means a lot to me. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	3. The Sun Will Rise

When Alfred awoke he was greeted by darkness and the bite of a cold morning's chill. Alfred sat for a moment in confusion before he remembered what had happened. He had taken refuge in a castle, he met talking pieces of furniture, and he fainted at the sight of a hideous beast. He didn't want to admit the last part. 

Alfred decided to get up, but when he tried to open the door he realized it was locked. 

"Shouldn't be so surprised." he thought. 

He tried to look through the small, barred opening to get a better look. While he couldn't see much he did manage to hear what was being said. 

"He could be the one." Francis insisted again, but this time Alfred assumed it was to that horrible monster he had encountered last night. 

Alfred wondered what Francis had meant by him being 'the one', but if being so could get him released and back to Mattie then who was he to judge. 

Alfred couldn't quiet hear what was being said next, but he could pick out one word, "Nyet". 

'Hmm, a Russian beast." Alfred thought to himself, not really judging him for being Russian, but not really okay with the fact. 

Alfred went to sit back down in the corner of the small, dark, musty cell in which he was being held. He thought of his brother, of his friends, of the life he had left behind, if only for a little while. Then he thought of why he was even here, to find a cure for Matthew. He needed to find a white rose, but not any white rose-an enchanted one. Tony had assured him that it would be the cure. The only problem? He had no idea where he would find it, but he would go to the ends of the earth for his brother. 

All the sudden the clicking of the door being unlocked could be heard, and the door swung open, crashing against the wall. The light coming through was blinding and all Alfred could see was the silhouette of the Beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the filler chapter, Ivan will make his first 'true' appearance next chapter. I promise!


	4. Just a Little Change

When Alfred's eyes finally adjusted to the sudden change in lighting he made out a more complete picture of the Beast. He had huge horns sticking out of his head, and a thick fur (hair?) that seemed to cover his entire body. The only clothes he seemed to be wearing were a ripped pair of pants and a long, faded scarf. 

Alfred mustered up all of his courage and stood up to the beast. Alfred, who was 5'9, was towered over by the Beast, but he wouldn't let that prevent him from what he was about to do next.

"Show yourself!" Alfred demanded, taking a gamble that he was 'the one' and possibly needed alive. He had already dug his grave, now it was time to lie in it.

The Beast shifted, not enough to completely reveal himself, but enough to show that he had a smirk on his face.

"You smug bastard." Alfred didn't know what he was thinking when he said that but he knew that he had just signed his fate. 

If it were possible, the smile on the beast's face turned into one of pure ecstasy. Alfred didn't like it, not one bit.

"It will bring me much pleasure to punch you in the face right now." His heavily accented voice carried the words out as if they were part of a sweet melody.

Alfred gulped and started to retreat back to the little corner which now seemed extremely welcoming.

All remained silent for what seemed like an eternity. Neither one moved. Then the Beast started to make a sound which seemed like a laugh, but could be some super secret Russian word, Alfred didn't know.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol." This went on for a while.

"Hey, um, dude, I'm sorry, you see, this is all just one big misunderstanding. I'm just trying to find a cure for my brother and I got lost and I needed a place to stay. So yeah, I think I should just get going now." Alfred tried to play it cool, he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Ah, I see. What is it that you're looking for?"

"Um, an enchanted white rose?" Alfred sounded uncertain.

A look that Alfred couldn't quite describe crossed the Beast's face for a brief second, but as soon as it appeared it left, being replaced by the same look of smug pride that he was wearing earlier.

"Do you know where I could find one?" Alfred questioned after the tension in the air grew too thick for him to handle.

"Da." Was the only response that came. Alfred motioned with his hand for the beast to go on.

"It's in this castle."

"Can I have it?"

"No." 

Alfred's face fell. He had gotten his hopes up only for them to be squashed like a bug. He realized that it was probably stupid to believe that this monster was going to just hand it over, but he had made no hints that he wouldn't.

"Why?"

"Because it's mine." The beast carried on as happy as ever.

"Oh, come on, please." Alfred resorted to begging.

"Nyet."

"Please, I'll do anything." Alfred pleaded, not knowing what the Beast had in mind.

"Anything?" 

"Yes."

"Become one with me. Live here as my slave." Alfred gaped like a fish at what the beast had said. Did he really just hear what he thought he heard?

"What?!?!?!" 

"Become one with me."

"What do you mean-" "I'll give you time to think to over." The Beast cut him off. Then he left Alfred in the same dark, damp cell which he had been stuck in before.

"Great. Nice talking to you." Alfred called out to him after he had left. For some reason he was feeling less scared and more annoyed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read/liked/commented on the previous chapters! You guys mean so much to me, thanks!


	5. Ever Just as Sure

Alfred didn't remember what time he fell asleep, but he knew he must have because when he awoke the sun was shining through a barred window he didn't know was there before.

He had stayed up pondering over what the Beast had said. Should he stay in this castle forever as his slave in order to save his brother, or should he escape and return to Matthew, who would probably die soon.

"No, don't think that way." Alfred scolded himself for thinking like that, "Mattie will be fine." He assured himself.

He spent a good five minutes weighing his options before he started yelling out,

"Hey, Beast, dude, come here! I need to talk to you!" He was waiting for him to just appear from around a corner. And sure enough he was.

"Weird." Alfred thought even though he was secretly hoping for the Beast to be waiting for him.

"I've decided that I'll stay here with you, but only if you give me the flower and let me help my brother." The smile on the Beast's face grew even larger and more menacing, baring his sharp fang-like teeth.

The stood together in silence for a few minutes, and the tension in the air grew so thick that it could be cut with a knife. The Beast seemed to be debating whether or not to let Alfred go. 

"Fine, but only if you come back."

Alfred beamed. He was finally going to be able to save his brother. He had been sick for so long; it was the same illness that had killed their mother, it was the same illness that left them as orphans without a home. He wasn't going to lose his brother to it as well.

"So, uh, can I have it?" He broke the silence that had suddenly become unbearable.

The Beast made no reply as he unlocked Alfred's cell and released him. He then turned and started to walk away. Alfred followed behind him like an obedient little puppy.

Finally they had reached the far end of the vast castle. They were stopped in front of two large doors. The Beast turned to him and said,

"Stay here." Then he entered through the entryway.

Alfred stood outside for exactly one minute before he started to get impatient. Seeing nothing else that he could do he silently managed to sneak through the doors and get onto the other side. What he saw was unlike anything he had ever seen before. There were little odds and ends scattered all over the floor and torn pictures that hung askew on the walls. Alfred was memorized by one thing though. It was a picture, and like the many others it was old and torn, but this one showed the face of a young boy who he assumed to have once been the Beast. It was odd.

Suddenly he was caught again by the Beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to everyone who read/liked/commented/etc. You guys never cease to amaze me with your kind words.


	6. Ever Just The Same

As Alfred set off on his journey back home, flower in hand, he struggled to remember the way he came. Everything was happening so fast that he didn't have the time to necessarily map out each step he took. However, the path seemed familiar so he must be doing something right.

Alfred started to think of how Matthew has been doing. The illness ran in their family- their mother had died of it when they were young and with no father to look after them, they lived on the streets and stole to survive. He wasn't proud of it, but it was the only way they could have survived. 

\-----

"Hey, mister, my brother and I need some money. Could you please help us?" Alfred grabbed tighter onto Matthew's arm and begged any passerby that came their way.

"Watch it kid. And stop lying, you don't even have a brother." The man grunted. Alfred felt like he was about to cry. How come no one could see Matthew? He was standing right there next to him the entire time. And why did no one believe him? Why would no one help? They had been living by themselves for a year now.

Tomorrow was their birthday and Alfred wanted to make it special for Matthew. They were turning ten after all. That means that Alfred was finally old enough to start learning a trade and become an apprentice. That way he could get a job and get money for him and Matthew.

Alfred turned over to see Matthew lying next to him. Each breath looked labored, just like their mother's had when she had first gotten sick. Alfred had to protect Matthew, he had to, because Matthew was the only family he had left. He was the big brother so it was his responsibility to protect him.

\-----

Alfred had protected Matthew for so long, ten years now, he could do it for a little longer. And with that he forced himself to think as hard as he possibly could to remember the way back home.

Trusting his gut he followed the trail that headed east, hopefully back to the village. The trail seemed to go one forever. Alfred realized that it was starting to get dark out. 

'How long have I been walking?' He wondered, as he had left in the early morning when the sun had started to rise. Judging by the sun's position in the sky it was roughly eight o'clock.

Soon enough Alfred managed to make his way to the village. It seemed oddly quiet, it unnerved Alfred a bit. He wondered what could be going on.

When he finally made it to his and Matthew's small 'house' (it was really more of a room) he saw what was happening. Gilbert was here.

'He killed Matthew.' Alfred thought. It was the first thing that came to his head. Alfred quietly opened the door, and to his surprise Matthew was not dead. Instead he was being fed soup by Gilbert.

Alfred was shocked to see Gilbert being so gentle and kind. He never knew that he could be that way. Finally, they noticed Alfred and their reactions were priceless.

Matthew spit out all the soup that had been in his mouth and he quickly turned away. Gilbert, on the other hand, jumped up in surprise and his entire face blushed red. Alfred just stood there laughing.

After Gilbert left Alfred turned to Matthew with an eyebrow raised and an amused expression on his face. His little brother was growing up.

"He, uh, he was just being nice." Matthew stuttered out. Alfred just nodded.

"Yeah, just Gilbert being nice. Good, old Gilbert, you can always count on him to help you out." Alfred replied in amused sarcasm.

"It's not like that." Matthew's face was a bright red. Alfred decided not to make his brother suffer, at least not now, so he went to make the cure.

Alfred tried to remember how Tony said to make the flower into a cure, and after a few failed attempts, without the flower of course, he managed to find the right recipe hidden in the back of his mind. When said cure was finally ready to be given to Matthew it looked like a grayish slush. 

Alfred made a few gagging noises as Matthew hesitantly drank the concoction. Nothing seemed to happen immediately so it gave Alfred the perfect excuse to stay the night, it would also give Alfred enough time to explain the predicament he was in.

Alfred and Matthew had spent almost the whole night catching up with one another. It's amazing how much can happen in just a few short days. Finally Alfred decides to bring Matthew out of the dark,

"Mattie, I need to tell you something, something serious." Alfred waited for Matthew to nod his head, the he continued, "When I was out searching for that flower I ran into some wolves and I sorta found a castle. So when I went inside it I met some talking pieces of furniture and appliances, and I also met the 'master' of the castle. He was a monster, but he gave me the flower and let me come help you. But, there was a catch, I have to go back and be his slave." Alfred told his tale while Matthew sat emotionless throughout it, taking in each word with careful consideration.

"Did you hit your head? Are you okay?" Matthew said after a few moments of silence.

"Of course I'm fine. Come on Mattie, when have I lied to you?" 

"I can name ten times off of the top of my head."

"You don't need to be a sassy-sue, you know what I mean."

"And if I were to believe you, why would I let you go back?"

"Because otherwise he could find us and kill us?" Alfred sounded unsure. What would happen if he didn't keep his end of the bargain? He didn't want to find out.

"Please just trust me, okay? I'm so sorry. I love you Mattie, that's why I'm doing this for you." Alfred pleaded with his brother. He needed him to understand.

Matthew remained quiet, still taking everything in. He looked down, his hair falling onto his face.

"Just promise that you'll come home." Matthew looked up, tears in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you guys are amazing!! Thank you so much for everything!


	7. Come What May

Alfred had often played in the woods when he was younger, and why wouldn't he? They were beautiful, mysterious, and they screamed adventure. But he had been forbidden to go past the river. That was his mother's one rule. When she was alive that was. He stopped playing when she died. He needed to protect Matthew, it was his mother's dying wish. Walking back to the castle, he realized that it was well beyond the river. Far away from the village, hidden among the trees. 

It was different in the light, it was less intimidating. Granted the only time he ever saw it was when he first got there, but it was dark and rainy, so it didn't count. And he didn't look back when he had left. He had too much to look forward to.

As he walked back to the grand entrance he looked around. This would be the last time he had freedom. The thought hadn't struck him till now. He was going to be a slave, imprisoned by a hideous monster. He never said goodbye to his brother, it would have been to painful.

"Here goes everything." He pushed open the doors. They opened with ease. They were ready for him to come back.

As he walked through the castle he realized how intricate everything was.

"Monsieur, you're back!" It was Francis, he sounded... surprised. He probably thought that he wasn't going to return.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to break my promise." It sounded a lot more romantic than it was.

"The master was expecting you. He told us to give you a tour of the castle and then show you to your room." Arthur appeared out of nowhere.

"I get a room now?" Alfred assumed that since he was going to be a slave that he was going to have to stay in the dungeon-tower-cell place that he was before.

"I can be very persuasive." Francis wiggled what would have been his eyebrows until Arthur hit him on the arm.

"Persuasive? You were begging for a day. That hardly qualifies as 'persuasive'." 

"And what did you do?" 

"I did nothing. I was doing my job, and not off trying to get myself in trouble with the master."

"Since when did we have jobs? And since when did those jobs require us to not be hospitable to guests?" Francis retorted.

"You know, you guys fight like an old married couple." Alfred butted in. Francis and Arthur looked at one another, then back to Alfred. They all dropped the topic after that.

The castle was massive. It had rooms bigger than his and Matthew's house. The tour also seemed to be rather extravagant, and it went rather well. At least until,

"So after the east wing then we can show you to your room." Arthur droned on.

"What about the west wing?" Alfred inquired.

"We don't have a west wing." Arthur and Francis both shouted at the same time.

"Yeah you do, I was there last time I was here." Arthur looked mortified at this statement.

"Well, you shouldn't have been."

"Why can't I go there?" Alfred pressed.

"Because you can't." Arthur silenced him.

At least the room was nice, he decided. It was the only nice thing to come out of all of this, that and saving Mattie, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda fell out of Hetalia, sorry. Probably will continue to be updated occasionally.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you so much for reading and if you enjoyed please like and/or comment. Also, sorry if the characters seem ooc, this is my first fanfiction.


End file.
